A king's Transformation
by Sister Of The Pharaoh
Summary: Beauty and beast parody: Jack is a young king under a curse. Yusei is an outcast with hopes and dreams. Will two of them find what they want and need in each other? Along with true love? My first Yaoi pairing. Lemons in future chapters
1. Prologe & Yusei's wish

**SOTP: Hey guys! I've decided to finally try my hand at writing a yaoi, which will be a Jack/Yusei paring from Yugioh 5d's. Oddly enough, I've also had beauty and the beast on my mind lately. So here is the first chapter of my Yugioh 5d's beauty and the beast parody: A king's transformation.**

**WARNING! This story contains voilents, blood and will have lemons in future chapters. This is also a yaoi which means GUY ON GUY ACTION! If you are not comfertable with the content or under the age required, YOU KNOW WHERE THE BACK BUTTION IS! Thank you.**

Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time, is a far away land,<em>

_A young king lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart disired, he was obessed with power._

_This made the young king spoiled, selfish and unkind._

_But then, one cold snowy winter's night, a begger women dressed in torn clothes, came to the castle and the offered him a single black rose, in return for selther from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her ghostly pale white mask and poor apperence, the young king sneered at the simple gift, and turned the women away. But she warned him, not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within._

_And when he dismissed her again, the women's mask crumbled away, to reveal a beautiful enchantress dressed in a scarlette red gown. The young king tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. So as punshiment, she placed a powerful spell on the castle, t__ransforming the young king into a hiddeus dragon beast._

__Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his _castle. With a magic pendent, as his only window to the outside world. The black rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which glowed with a bright burning crismon flame, that would shine for one year._

_If the king could learn to love another, and gain that person's love in return by the time the last flamimg petal fell, only then would the spell be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. _

_As the days passed, the young king fell into dispare, and lost all hope._

_For who... could ever learn...to love... a beast?..._

* * *

><p><em>September 14, 1945/_

* * *

><p>The cool September wind flew by as a young man with raven black hair in a crab shaped form, with blond lighting blot streaks walked through the city. He carried asmall box of nuts,bolts and other spare parts as he clung to jacket for warmth.<p>

The boy's name was Yusei Fudo. A naturally gifted young man and at the age of 18. He had a gold scare on the right side of his lightly tanned face, with eyes the color of a star filled midnight sky. His cool, calm and kind demeanor along with his knowledge of mechanics, love of reading and artwork ,made people somewhat wary of him.

He mostly kepted to himself except for his best friend crow and lived with his father, who was a famous often help him out while building inventions of own. That day, he went into the city to buy parts for his father's latest invention, when he stopped by the book store on his way home. The owner of the store was a man with a beard and brown eyes in a light yellow shirt with a green vest and dogtags. He looked up from his work at the sound of the bell at the door and gave a friendly smirk to his favorite customer.

"Hey there Yusei."

" Hey Blister, got anything new?" Yusei asked as he headed over to history section.

"Not since last week, but that book on engines you were looking for came in." Blister mentioned as he pulled out the book and layed on the check out desk for Yusei while continued to looked through the books. One with a beautiful dark voilet trim and golden writing on the side caugth Yusei's attention as his eye's scanned through the selves. He picked it up, scanned the pages and gave himself a small smile before going up to the counter to pay for his books.

"You sure you want this one?" Blister asked as he rang Yusei up. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but fiction isn't normaly you. What got'cha to buy this one?"

"Somethinng drew me to the story I guess. Thanks man." Yusei said as he left the store and headed for home. Books and spare parts in hand. He heard the people began to gossip about him as he walked by.

"That boy is strange, no question" A group of gossiping old bats spoke amongst themselves. "He's always distracted."

"He's never part of any crowd." An aristocratic woman pointed out. "He's always by him self reading books or working on strange machines."

"His head's in the clouds, all the time." An old man grunted.

"No denying he's a odd boy, that Yusei." A group of shoppers conversed amongst themselves, while men running stores bowed and tipped their hats respectively to any woman who came by. Yusei payed them no mind as walked passed them. He was use to being the social outcast.

Yet part of him wished there were someone out there who would want to get know and understand him. See him for who he was rather than judge him simply for not being like everyone else. He was also tried of the same thing happening almost everyday. He greatest wish, was to fly with the wind across the sky, to go faster than anything possiable. To ecaspe to new worlds, new adventures, a new destiny.

Little did he know however, that the adventuer he always wanted, and the person that he dreamed of meeting,was closer than he least expected...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Read and reveiw,please. Your princess commands you!<strong>


	2. The Princess and the task

**SOTP: Hey peep's! Chapter two already, I'm in the ZONE! I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Yusei had stopped on his way home to sit on the edge of the fountion in the town square and read his new book. He quickly got caught up in story and was lost in the world that was created. The story was about a young king who's crulity towards his people changed him into a monster, a monster that could only be slan by someone who loved him.<p>

Now normaly, Yusei didn't like these kinds of books, he was into more practial things. However something about this story drew him in. Almost as if the story were real and someone had truly lived through this. His was pulled out of his story however by the sound of his name being called.

"Hey Yusei!" A young man shouted as ran to his friend.

He had gentle grey eyes and a green head band to hold back his spiky orange hair. Yusei noticed that he was wearing his usual clothes; a brown long-sleeve jacket, a yellow shirt, and dark brown pants. His boots splashed through the puddles on the street as he ran up to Yusei at the fountain.

He looked up from his book to see he best friend Crow with an excited smile on his face. Yusei returned the smile with a small one of his own. "Hey Crow, what's new?" Yusei greeted as slipped his book back into his leather pouch.

" Not much, but I heard about the new inventions you and your dad are entering in the fair! Sounds awesome man! " Crow congrauated as the two friends walked down the street towards Yusei's house.

Just then, a rather large carridge pulled up and stopped next to the two boys. Out stepped a women in a long white dress with pink trim. She had long, beautiful sun kissed blond hair and emerald green eyes.

They were somewhat hidden by the large white hat she was wearing. Voilet roses circled the top almost like a halo. She walked towards the two, careful not to drag her dress through the muddy puddles. The scent of her perfume wafting in the air.

"Ah, Bonjore Yusei, and how are you this fine mornig?" The women greeted as she lowered her parasol. (**A/N: Don't let the high class act fool you kids,She's the bad guy)**

"Fine, and how are you miss sherry?" Yusei asked in a formal manner. Of chorse if her father wasn't the sorce of his father's money,he would tell her to hit the high road.

See,Sherry was the daughter of a rich bussiness man who invested ALOT, of money in Yusei's father's inventions. So Yusei had no choice but to kiss her pampered ass. She would often flirt with Yusei, dispite the fact that he obvisously wasn't interested.

"Oh please, there is no need for formalites. Why don't you come to the mansion for tea this afternoon? I could show you my horse riding and archery trophies." Sherry asked as inched closer to Yusei, hoping to attract him. Which failed as he backed away.

" I'm afraid I have to pass, Sherry. I still have one more stop to make for my Father,plus I have to finish up my entrie for the fair next month. Thanks anyway though."

So with that, Yusei and Crow took off. Leaving Sherry ticked off at being turned down once then stomped back into her carridge and headed to the shop to blow off some steam through retail therapy.

"Please tell me she hasn't tried to kiss you yet. That girl just won't quit, will she?" Crow asked as he and Yusei entered his house.

Yusei sighed as he shook his head at Crow's question. The two boys then suddenly heard a loud explosion coming from downstairs. Yusei ran towards the basement, opening the door to a room filled with smoke. Once cleared, a man in a black long sleeved shirt and white jacket, who looked identical to Yusei, could be seen coughing in the amongist the wrecked project in front of him.

" You alright, Dad?" Yusei asked as he swayed at the remaining smoke that lingured in the room. "I'm okay son. But I doubt I'll ever get project done in time"

"Don't worry Dad, you will, you always do. Anyway, here are those new parts you needed." Yusei told him as he handed the small box to his father. His eye's widened at the site of them. Feeling the will to try again flow through him as well as the adoraition and incourgement from his son's words.

" Thanks son. Don't know where I'd be without you. Now, I also need you to stop by the next town over and get me the things on this list. It's a day and a half trip and you'll have to cut through the forest to get there so be careful. Here's some money for you. That should cover food and a room at a travern."

"Thanks Dad, I'll see ya soon." Yusei then went to his room and grabbed a cantine of water before heading outside to tell Crow what was going on.

"Your leaving now? I thought you said that you had your invention to work on."

"I do, but Dad needs these parts if he's gonna get his project done on time. Other wise, Sherry and her father will make both our lives a living hell." Yusei said, which made Crow laugh histaricly.

"That's true, well see ya later, and take care of yourself man."

"I'll see ya soon, Crow."

Atfer they said there goodbyes, Yusei headed off on his jouney. Unaware that there was more instore for him on this trip than expected...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Read, Reveiw, repeat with other fic's you read. Your Princess commands you!<strong> 


	3. The race to the castle

**SOTP: Hey guy's! Heres chapter three! I hope you like this so far! Now this next chapter might get graphic, so please leave if your not the right age or uncomfertable with fiction that is M rated. I own nothing.**

"talking"

(_thinking)_

"song lyrics"

* * *

><p>The sun began setting with dark storm clouds rolling in as Yusei traveled through the forest. The sound of leaves crunching under his boots were his only company as the cool september wind made him cling to his jacket for warmth. He was half way to the next town, but the lost of light was making harder and harder for Yusei to see. He about to stop and pull out his sleeping his bag when he noticed a small crimson light, coming from a tower.<p>

_(_ _Maybe someone there can lend a room for the night.) _Yusei thought as he headed towards the tower.

As he continued towards the destation, Yusei couldn't help but feel as if the light was calling him somehow, like a moth to the flame. So engross was he in the light that it was too late before he noticed he was trapped. He was caught between a tree and a shape shifting wolf demon who changed into his human form. His sickly yellow colored eyes were almost covered compeletly by his mint green hair.

He held Yusei by his shoulder so tightly that his claws drew blood, making him gasp in pain. The creature smiled evilly as he quickly grabbed both of Yusei's wrists with one hand and slipped under his shirt with the other.

" Well, well. Didn't think I would catch my prey so easily. You and I are going to have fun." The creature wispered in Yusei's ear as he leaned in towards his mouth.

But Yusei wasn't planning on being this monster's plaything or dinner. So he quickly kicked the creature right in his neather lands, grabbed his bag and ran towards the glowing light once more. Needless to say, the wolf creature was not all happy with this, and summoned his wolf brotheren to after Yusei.

Despite the pain in both his shoulders, Yusei continued to run as fast as tried legs could carry began to fall voilently on Yusei's face as he finally came to the gates of a large castle. Which he found was the place where the glowing crimson light was coming from. Being good with his hands, Yusei had no trouble quickly picking the lock, rushing into the gates and slamming them before wolfs were able to bite into his leg.

"Sorry guys, but I don't think I would settle that well in your stomachs." Yusei wispered softly , joking to himself as he began to walk down the long bridge towards the castle doors.

He knocked on rather large doors and surprizingly, they opened . Almost as if they were welcoming there weary visitor. Yusei look around as he walked in, gazing at tall pilliers and marble floors, and glass windows that reached the clieing. Although, dispite the charming atmosphere, something about thisplace seemed dark, sad and lonely to Yusei. He then noticed a fire coming from a room and went to see if the owner was there.

As Yusei walked into the small living room, he noticed a chair in front of the fire place with a big blanket on the then, he heard footsteps behinded him and turned to see a women with long dark hair. She was dressed in a blue maid's outfit, large coke bottle frames and a white apron. She was also carring a towel and a first aid kit.

"Oh my goodness! You look worst then the master said you did." Said the women as she quickly took off Yusei's jacket, took his backpack from him and handed him the towel to dry off with. She then made him sit down in the chair and opened the first aid kit. The women then started to pull out acihol, cotton and bandages from the container.

"Master? No one was there when the door opened." Yusei pointed out as he rubbed his hair with the towel given to him. He then noticed a small table with a tea set, some warm soup and fresh bread just waiting for him.

"Oh, um, well that's, uh, kind of compalicated to explain. So, were you traveling alone? Oh wait, where my manners? My names Carly, I'm the housekeeper, the cook, gardener and pretty much anything else this castle needs. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. um..."

"My name's Yusei. Thank you and your master for your hospatily. " Yusei said as Carly slowly wrapped a bandage around his arm. "Oh your welcome. He might come introduce himself later but I'm not sure."

"That's alright, Sorry for the trouble." Yusei said softly as he sipped some of the tea and wrapped the blanket himself. Slowly letting sleep take him over.

Carly then walked away to let her guest sleep, with Yusei unaware of how the rain outside was quickly turing into a heavy snow fall. Meanwhile, inside the masters cambers, the castles owner watch Yusei in silents from the magic pendent around his neck. His deep voilet colored eyes filled with a strong attraction to the young traveler...

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Yeah kind of short but don't worry, The next chapter will be even better. Anyway, you all know the drill by now. Read, reveiw and repeat with other stories you read.<strong>

**Your Princess commands you!**


	4. Reaching out

**SOTP: Hey guy's! chapter four and still going strong! I own nothing.**

"talking"

(_thinking)_

"song lyrics"

* * *

><p>Mr. Fudo sat in his favorite chair at home, reading next to the warm fireplace when he heard knock at the door. Crow was shivering with snow in his orange hair, when answered the door. Crow shook the snow off from his hair and boots as Mr. Fudo let him in. The feel of the warm fire being a welcome change from the freezing cold.<p>

"My goodness Crow, what are you doing in a storm like this?" The inventor asked as he poured Crow a cup of hot chocolate. Crow took off his coat and sat down on the rug next to the fireplace as he rubbed his shoulders.

"I was making deliveries for my old man. Is Yusei back yet?" Crow asked as he took the warm mug that Mr. fudo offered him.

"No, he's not, but I'm sure he made it to town and checked into a travern." Mr. Fudo answered as he sat back down in his chair. Crow turned to the window with a worried look on his face. This weather was bad and wasn't getting any better by the hour. However, he knew his best friend was resorceful and that he would be okay if he was stuck in a tight spot.

* * *

><p>Yusei awoke from his slumber in a beautifuly decoraited bedroom. The bed was large with a silk canopy, while the blankets were a deep blue color. The sheets were softer than that of rose petals, as were they pillows his head rested on. Yusei still felt sleep in his body as he sat up and look out the large widow next to him to see the heavy snowfall.<p>

_(Glad I found this found this place when I did. Looks like I won't be going anywhere for awhile)_

As Yusei got up from his warm bed, a knock at the door revealed Carly. "I hope you were comfertable. I brought a change of clothes for you." Carly greeted as she handed Yusei a black short sleeve shirt with brown pants.

"Thanks. I hope I wasn't too much trouble." Yusei said as he set the clothes on the bed next to him.

" Oh,no. You were no trouble at all. Anyway, the storm seems to have gotten worst out there. Perhaps, you should stay untill this let's up." Carly suggeted as she headed towards the door.

"I'm glad for your hospatily, but I should try to head to next town. Besides, I don't want to be anymore trouble than I have been." Yusei said as he put on his boots, but Carly put her hand on his shoulder and Yusei hissed at the pain.

"This storm is way too rough for anyone. Plus, your injuries aren't healed fully. Please stay, my master wouldn't mind at all."

Carly then left, closing the door behined her. Yusei began to wondered excatly who the master of this castle was. So he decided to find out. He finished putting on his boots and left his room to walk down a dimly candle lit hallway.

The sound of his boots walking on the marble floor, echoed through out the cold walls. Yusei then heard loud footsteps coming from the next hallway and quicked his pace. Yusei watched as the silloute of a tall man, slipped into a room. He followed behined and walked inside, seeing a tall figure standing in the room in front the window with the lights off.

Yusei was about to switch them on, untill the figure spoke in low, monster like voice.

"Leave the lights off..." The figure said as he turned towards Yusei slightly.

Yusei gasped softly at the color of the figure's eye's. They were a deep, voilet color that would be the envy of any gem. The figure then turned to fully face Yusei and apperoached him slowly. He stopped when he was about an arms length away from the other.

The figure then lifted a hand underneth Yusei's chin. His hand felt cold, like dragon scales to Yusei as he was forced to look up into those fearce voilet eyes. From those eyes, Yusei could feel a wave of sarrow and lonelness coming from there owner. As if this person was forced to be alone and yet somehow gave up on trying to make things different.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Yusei began only to be cut off.

" SILENCE! I am the MASTER of this castle! I don't need your apologizes!" The figure roared as he grabbed Yusei by the neck and held him in the air. Yusei was barely able to breathe as he felt large nails, claw into him. He shut his eyes tightly as the figure continued to raise his voice.

" JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, ANYWAY? Were you planning to hunt me down just like rest?"

" H-hunt you down? what are y-you talking abou-"

"DON'T ACT DUMB WITH ME! " The figure roared, cutting Yusei off as he threw him to the floor. Yusei coughed as the figure turned on the lights. He slowly walked towards Yusei. His eyes widened in surprize at the site in front of him.

The man was six feet tall, wearing white pants and a trence coat with red and black scales on his arms and face. On either sides of his head were horns that curled at the ends like a rams. His tail was long with spikes and he had sharp claws on end of his fingers. His face was somewhat normal looking, with a human nose eyes and mouth, but along with the scales, were horrible looking burn marks as well.

"The look on your face at seeing me only proves your just like the others! You just take advantedge of my kindness and to kill the dragon beast!" The creature roared just as he was about to kick Yusei in stomach.

But just as he was about strike, he looked into Yusei's eyes, and something struck inside of him. The look in Yusei's eyes was that of simpathy,warmth and he spoke with such a sence of gentleness in his voice that was calming to the figure standing above him.

"I'm sorry if you thought I was here to hurt you, but I'm not. I only needed a place to stay to get through the night and the storm. That's all. Please, forgive me. I'll leave if that what you want, but I never ment to cause you harm."

Yusei spoke with such honesty in his voice,that the figure above him could tell he wasn't lying. His was a true, kind hearted person and he treated him as he did the others. Hunters who had come to the castle to claim honor for silencing the dragon beast. Yet this boy was innocent and he nearly killed him for a miscomseption.

His eyes softened as he lowered his foot to the ground. Turning his back to young man, the figure held his head in his hand in shame. Yusei stood and looked at creature in front of him. The dragon king then lifted his head out of his hand to see Yusei walking towards him, and suddenly became surprized. Why was this boy not running away? Why is he not staring at me in fear? These questions flew through his mind as Yusei came closer to the king.

"What is it? What do you want from me if not my head?" The king asked as Yusei simply replied to him.

" I don't want anything, but you must very lonely to say that." Yusei told him as the king's eyes widened in shock.

" I don't know what kind of pain you've experenced or how long you had to go through it. What I do know, is that I would like to try to help you through that pain to thank you for your kindness."

Yusei said as then held out his hand to the dragon king. At first he was hesitent,yet something about this boy seemed, different. He slowly took Yusei's hand and shook it as smile formed on Yusei's face.

" My name's Yusei Fudo. Nice to finally meet you." Yusei introduced himself as the king looked at him with an odd, slightly embaressed look on his face as he spoke in much calmer tone.

" I am the master of Domino castle. Jack Atlas."


	5. One step forward

**SOTP: Hey guy's! So sorry this took a while. Thanks for all the great reveiws so far! BTW I have just written my first Yaoi one shot and reveiws would be nice. If you like this, then please take a peek my latest one, titled ( Love,d on't let me go.) Chapter five coming at ya! I own nothing.**

"talking"

(_thinking)_

"song lyrics"

* * *

><p><em>(Steptember 16th, 1945. The Leblanch astate) <em>A.K.A Bitch Manor

* * *

><p>Sherry sat in front of her vanity in her room. Growling as she brushed her long blond hair. She was truly angry over the fact that Yusei had turned her down again for the fifth time. She had tried more than once to get his attention with so far, no success.<p>

She always had more than one man ask for her hand in marrige. Why was it so hard to get Yusei to worship the dirt she walked on like the others? She put down her bush and began to paint her nails as she wondered this. Noticing that the snow fall had suddenly become even worst in less than an hour...

* * *

><p><em>( The Atlas castle, 6:30 P.M)<em>

Jack lead Yusei down the dark, dimly candel lit hallway to the dinning hall. Yusei's stomach had let out a rather large growl once they had introduced themselves. Jack figured he was too tried to eat the food that was left for him earlier. Well he couldn't very well send the man back to his room starving, so he told Carly to fix dinner for him and lead Yusei down stairs.

Keeping quite as the bottom of his long white jacket flowed behined him, he watched Yusei out the corner of his eye. He stopped every few moments, gazing at statues and portrats that hung on the walls. The dragon king gave a small smile to himself as he admired Yusei's curitosity. He quickly brushed it off and contined down towards the stairs with Yusei trailing behined him.

He may had giving Yusei a place to stay, however that didn't mean he trusted him. He had already giving up hope on breaking his spell. There was no way this one man would make any differentice. They reached dinning hall and Yusei's eyes widened as they entered. The large spread of food on the lovely decoraited table was more than Yusei had ever seen before.

Lobster, roast beef, mash potatoes, tomato soup, fresh baked bread and many other kinds of foods. Carly then entered the room and poured a glass of grape wine for Yusei at his place at one end of the table.

" This is incredible! Do you eat like this every day Jack?" Yusei asked as Jack turned his back to him and stopped before he left.

" Eat as much of anything you like. I'm going to have dinner in my room and to go to bed. While your here, consider this castle your home. Your welcome to go anywhere in the palace you like, but the west wing is off limits. Carly will show you back to your room once your ready for bed."

Jack began to leave for his room when he suddenly felt an unexpected tug on his arm. His eyes slightly widened as he turned to see Yusei holding on to his sleeve. A slight look of sadness in his eyes as he gazed at the dragon king.

"Would I be asking to much if I wanted you to join me?" Yusei asked as Jack looked at him with surprized eyes.

No one had ever eaten with him before, even when he was human. He had always eaten alone because his servants were not allowed to sit with him. He turned around to face Yusei and could tell that his offer was true.

At first he was afraid for how he might frighten Yusei with his beastly eating habits. However, Yusei was the first person to ask for his company, so he supposed that he could give this a shot.

" Hmp,I suppose not. Although I normally eat by myself." Jack said as he walked towards his seat and asked to pour him some wine as well.

" That's awful."

Yusei said as he took his place at the table, sitting across from Jack. The dragon king rose an eyebrow at Yusei's statement. Sipping some wine out of the rather tall glass he held in his clawed, scalely hand.

" How so? When you eat alone, you can have as large a portion as you want. You never have to share with anyone."

" Perhaps, but you never have anyone to talk with about how good what your eating is. Plus the meal dosen't taste as nearly as good as when your eating with company."

Yusei said as he laddled some soup into a bowl. Jack took every Yusei said into consideration as he sat the glass down. Yusei spoke with such warmth and honesty about the subject. He never thought such things would stir his thinking the way they did. Jack looked down at his plate, thinking how someone could make something that seemed so meaningless, so important.

"Thanks again for everything. I hope I'm not causing you any trouble." Yusei said. Making Jack left his head in surprize. He then turned towards the fire place. Watching the flames flicker as he spoke in deep low tone of voice.

"TThere's no need. Stay as long as you need to. To be honest, your the first company I've ever had. Although this feels different, this isn't bad. Not bad at all really. What surprizes me the most however is how you are unafraid of-"

"Unafraid of your apperence? Well I know how that feels. To be judged before someone even knows you. So I try not to do that with others. No matter what they look like." Yusei said as he chimed in.

Jack was suddenly thrown for a 180 at Yusei's words. When he was human, he believed that looks were suppose to mean everything. In fact he still did untill heard the words that just came from yusei's mouth. He smirked to himself, and handed Yusei a bread roll that he was trying to reach.

"Your a very odd person indeed, you know that?" Jack said in humor as Yusei looked up and smiled at him in return. Which made Jack's heart beat slightly faster.

"Yeah, I get that alot." Yusei replied as the two of them contined to eat their meal in peace. And to Jack's surprize, Yusei was right. Food did taste much better when eating in presences of company.

* * *

><p><strong>Read, reveiw and repeat with other stories you read.<strong>

**Your Princess commands you!**


	6. Ten steps back

**SOTP: Hey guy's! Thanks again for all the great reveiws so far! You guys are the reason I'm able to update so fast! Here's Chapter six coming at ya! I own nothing.**

"talking"

(_thinking)_

"song lyrics"

* * *

><p><em>(The Atlas castle, 8:30 P.M)<em>

After Yusei and Jack had finished with dinner, Jack retired to his room. While Yusei decied to take a look around. He walked down the long hallways. Admiring the paintings,statues and suits of armor that decoraited the halls. When he rounded the corner, he felt something or someone, run into him and fall backwards on the floor.

The someone happened to be a little boy, with green hair in a pony tail and olive green colored eyes. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt with long black pants and a waist apron. He sat up, rubbed his head and looked up to see Yusei holding his out for him.

"Sorry about that. Are you okay? " Yusei asked as the boy as he hesitenly took Yusei's hand. Yusei helped him up. The boy then gave him a glance over before smiling at Yusei with a big grin.

" Yeah, thanks! Sorry for running into you like that. I was in a hurry. Are you the new guest that's staying here?"

Yusei widened his eyes slightly in surprize. Did everyone who lived in this castle know he was here? He nodded to him and boy became excited as he introduced himself.

"Cool! I'm names Lenord, but please call me Leo. I work in the kicthen and do odd jobs around castle."

" So you live here with your family as servants?" Yusei asked as he and Leo shook each others hands. Leo's face suddenly dropped somewhat and his gaze fell to the floor as he spoke.

"Well sort of. My parents gave me and sister up when we were just 5. The King took us in as servants when the Prince was 17, before he died of an illness. Since then it's just been and-Oh my gosh! Luna!." Leo exclaimed.

He turned and ran down the hall as fast as he did when he bumped into Yusei. He then stopped, turned back around and ran towards him.

"Hey, do you think you could help me mister?" Leo asked as he grabbed Yusei's and started to pull on him.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked as he let Leo lead him down the hall.

" The reason I was running when I ran into you is because I was looking for help. My sister was cleaning the large stain glass window in the main hall and the ladder got knocked over. I'm not strong enough to put the ladder back up myself, so now she's suck on sill! Could you help please?"

Yusei nodded and followed Leo towards the main hall. Two large sets of stair cases with a beautiful stain glass widow stood before them as they entered. On the sill of the widow, stood a little girl dressed in a pink maid's outfit with green pigtails. Her legs were shaking as she was trying her best not to fall.

"Hold on Luna! I brought help!"

"Hurry Leo!" Luna said as she continued to back up against the window as much as she could. Yusei walked over to the leadge and stood under the sill. He then reached up and held out his arms.

"Here, jump I'll catch you."

"That's your plan?" Leo asked with shock as poor Luna stood there. Her whole body shaking worst than a maple leaf in November. Yusei could tell she was scared, so he tried to calm her with a gentle tone as he spoke.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't drop you."

Luna was still scared, but she didn't want to be suck up there all night. So she closed her eyes and jumped off, falling safely into Yusei arms. Luna opened her eyes to see Yusei smiling at her as he set the young maid on the floor. Leo wrapped his arms around Luna in a strong hug. Greatful that she wasn't hurt. Luna then bowed to Yusei and thanked him as she introduced herself.

"Thank you for your help. My name's Luna. I'm in charge of the bedding and laundery at the castle. I also do some odd jobs now and then. You've alreadly met my twin brother Leo."

" Yeah, you could say we ran into each other. By the way, what's your name mister?" Leo asked Yusei as Luna bonked her brother on the head for being impolite.

"I'm Yusei. Glad to know I could help."

" Yeah, thanks again Yusei." Leo told him.

After Leo explained to Luna that Yusei was the new guest in the castle, the twins offered to show Yusei around. He agree. The three then went down one hall way that held statues, figures, and more art than Yusei had ever seen. They continued to walked around the castle for a while. Talking before the twins had to run off to take care of something.

Yusei continued to wander around the castle and came to a large staircase. At the top was a dark hallway. Much more secluded than the others. Curious,he slowly climbed the stairs and wandered along the corridor. Looking at all the dusty paintings that were leaning against the wall, some destroyed. There was drapes that were torn in places and were still hanging from their hangers on the walls. A mirror that was smashed hung near the claw marked door.

Yusei took a quick look behind him. Then, taking a deep breath, he slowly pushed the door open. Yusei eyes widened as looked around in the dark room. The moonlight was shinning in through the cracked window, giving him some light. There were burn marks on the walls, drapes half hanging and torn, pictures that were scattered all over and ripped up.

Yusei walked in the room slowly with caution and spotted one painting that was still on the wall with claw marks across it. He moved the bits of cut paper back up to reveal a man that looked about 3 years older than himself. He had voliet colored eyes and sun kissed golden blond hair that stood sraight up. Yusei felt a soft blush grow on his cheeks as he gazed at the portrate the young man.

Yusei then turned around when he noticed something glowing out the corner of his eye. On a table was a glass casing. Inside was beautiful deep red rose. Looking more closely as he walked towards it, Yusei could tell that the rose was on fire. Each petel that fell off, lost it's flame and became ash. Yusei carefully lifted off the casing and placed it beside him on the floor. Yusei stared at it for a second before slowly reaching out to touch it.

Suddenly, a black shadow loomed over Yusei. There stood Jack, growling in anger and compeltely pissed off. He jumped in front of Yusei, grabbed the casing and placed it over the rose. He then turned back to Yusei, who was already backing up with fear as Jack stared him. Fire burning in his dark voliet eyes.

"What do you think you are doing here?..."

"I'm sorry I di..." Yusei tried to get out.

" I allowed you stay here,all I asked of you is that you follow one rule. And you dare, to dissobey me? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA, THE DAMEGE YOU MIGHT CAUSED? Jack roared as fire spat from his mouth and he ran his claws across the wall.

"Please stop! I was just..."

" GET OUT ! GET,OUT, NOW!"

There was no reasoning with Jack now. Yusei's only option was to run. So he did. Out of the room, out the hallway and out of the castle. Into the cold, freezing snow storm that showed no mercy to him. While stood in his room alone once more, holding his head in shame. He might have just pushed away his only chance for freedom...

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I'm a roll again! I love Leo and Luna, there just too cute so I had to throw them in there. Read, reveiw and repeat with other stories you read.<strong>

**Your Princess commands you!**


	7. Escape and Rescue

**SOTP: Hey guy's! Thanks again for reveiwing! Here's Chapter seven! I own nothing.**

"talking"

(_thinking)_

(song lyrics)

* * *

><p>Yusei ran out the castle gates and into the snow storm that continued relentlessly. He ran as far as he could with tears in his eyes. He knew he disobeyed Jack, that he went into the west wing when he shouldn't have. Yusei only wanted to know more about Jack, to try and be his friend. Yusei didn't stop running until exhaustion finally caught up with his body and his knees gave away beneath him.<p>

He crashed to the ground with only his shaky arms to hold him up. His lungs exploded from lack of air and his breathing was in heavy pants. His heart thundered against his ribs, causing pains in his chest as he breathed in the cold, freezing night air. Finally, he leaned against a tree and collapsed. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the harsh wind blow againt his body.

(_I made a mistake, and now Jack might never forgive me. But I can't just give this up before it even started. I have to go back and try to make things right.) _

Yusei thought to himself as he stood up and started to head back to castle. He then looked up to see the same crimson light that lead him to the castle the first time. He then relized that the light must have been coming form the burning rose in Jack's room. Yusei began to run, using the light as his guide to the castle. Just when he thought he was almost there, he tripped on a tree root and second he was up on his feet, he surrounded a pack of very hungery and very familer looking wolves.

" So, we meet again. I was hoping we would."

Yusei shivered the sound of the familer voice. He then was suddenly pinned to the snow covered ground by the same human wolf creature form before. He licked his lips at Yusei's eyes that were wide with fear as he unzipped Yusei's pants. Yusei struggled and squirmed to try and escaspe which proved to no avail as the creature wispered in his ear.

" _Oh relax...Wer'e going to have so much fun. I'm Kalin by way. What's your name?"_

" None of your bussiness!" Yusei screamed as he spat in kalin's face.

He growled in anger dug his claws into Yusei's shoulders, making him yell out in pain. Just when Yusei thought he done for, the weight on top of him was suddenly thrown off. He sat up and looked to see the last person he expected to save him. There,standing before him, with deep crimson wings blazing in glory was the dragon king.

Jack Atlas...

* * *

><p><strong>Read, reveiw and repeat with other stories you read.<strong>

**Your Princess commands you!**


	8. wounds and apologizes

**SOTP: Hey guy's! Thanks again for reveiwing! Here's Chapter eight! I own nothing.**

"talking"

(_thinking)_

(song lyrics)

* * *

><p>Yusei sat there on the ground in awe, as Jack held kalin by the neck. His claws dug in deep, making kalin wince in pain. He could barely srceam as Jack punched him in the stomach and threw him to ground. The other wovles immedietly attacked Jack. One of them bitting onto his leg, while another latched onto his arm.<p>

Jack ripped them off and then shot a breath of fire that melted the snow around them completely. Turning Kalin who was still on the ground into ash. With their leader, burned to a cinder, the other wolves said hell with this, and ran off like scared cubs.

Jack then turned to Yusei, who was shivering due to the cold and not wearing his jacket. His shoulders continued to bleed and he was having trouble standing up due to the pain. Yusei gasped at first when Jack came closer to him. Afraid that he would do to him what he just did to the wolves untill Jack took off his cloak to cover him.

"Don't be afraid Yusei. Your safe now." Jack said softly as he picked up Yusei bridel style.

He then unleashed his crismon wings and then flew back to the castle. Yusei couldn't believe the veiw from how he was at. He almost forgot the pain in his shoulders as Jack continued to fly across the snow covered land towards his destanastion.

Apon reaching the castle, Jack noticed Leo and Luna. They waved to him as they opened the large window that lead into Yusei's room. He flew in swiftly and landed on the velvet carpet while the twins shut the window.

"Leo, I need bandages, alchol and hot water with a wash rag quick. Luna, get some blankets and ask Carly to make some soup."

The two nodded and left to follow their masters orders. Jack laided Yusei gently on the bed, careful not to make his injuries worst. Yusei noticed the scent of rich coffe as Jack propped him up with the extra pillows on the bed. Just then Leo and Luna came back with what they were sent to find and left the items on the side table before Jack thanked and dismissed he young servants.

"The basterd dug his claws into the bone, didn't he?" Jack asked to himself.

He dipped the rag into the bowl of water began to clean Yusei's wounds. Yusei moved slightly and yelped in pain when the hot water made contact with his open wound.

" Ah! That's hurts!"

"Wouldn't hurt as much if you hold still." Jack said as he tried to clean the dried on blood.

" This also wouldn't have happened if didn't run straight into wolf territory." Jack scolded while Yusei hissed in the pain as he began to clean his other shoulder.

" I wouldn't have run into wolf territory if you didn't scare the crap out of me." Yusei retorted. Jack then narrowed his eyes as he argued right back.

"Well you wouldn't have gotten the crap scared of out, if you weren't the west wing! Which I told you, straight out, NOT to enter!"

Yusei suddenly grew quite and allowed Jack to clean and bandage his wounds. Once finished, Jack handed the bowl of soup to Yusei and placed the blankets on top him. Jack added a few more logs to the fire and was about leave when he heard Yusei call to him. He voice sad and remorseful as he spoke.

" I'm sorry Jack. Your right, I shouldn't have been in the west wing. You even said that was forbidden and I didn't listen to you. I only wanted to get to know you more. That was probably the wrong way to go about doing it but I'm truly sorry. I hope you'll forgive me."

When Yusei was finish, Jack turned around and walk over to him. He could somehow tell that the young man ment every word he had just spoken. He also had never heard anyone apologize to him in a way that was so heartfelt before. Jack sat on the right side of the bed and cupped Yusei's face in his large, scaley, clawed hand. Making Yusei look up at him as he spoke with warmth and tenderness in his voice.

" I've already forgiven you Yusei. Besides, the fault is not intirely yours. I should've held back my temper and I didn't. After you left, I felt ashamed. And also empty. Your first person who has ever tried to befriend me and instead of being forgiving I lashed out. I-I apologize and I hope you, will forgive me."

Yusei lost himself in Jack's beautiful volite eyes as he spoke. He then smiled at the dragon king. Holding the hand Jack was cupping his face with while leaning into his touch. Yusei's eyes fluttered closed and spoke softly as he began to dift off to sleep.

"I do forgive Jack. I'm glad, we the chance to get to know each other. By the way, thank you. For saving my life." Yusei wispered as he fell asleep.

Jack smiled as he took the soup from Yusei's hands and got up to leave. He turned to gaze at Yusei's sleeping form as opened the door and wispered softly to him before leaving.

" Good night Yusei. Your most welcome. "

* * *

><p><strong>Read, reveiw and repeat with other stories you read.<strong>

**Your Princess commands you!**


	9. A gift and an unknown sadness

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter nine already! Do you believe this? I owe everything to you guys! Let's get started! I OWN NOTHING!**

"talking"

(_thinking)_

"_song lyrics_"

* * *

><p><em>September 19th, 10: 00 AM/_

Three days had passed since Yusei first arrived at the castle. Although the snow storm had passed, the snow was far to thick to walk in. Yusei and Jack spent time together getting to know each other. They talked about their and dislikes. They walked around the castle and Jack showed Yusei all of his amazing art and collections.

The one thing Jack noticed about Yusei is that as much as he loved to build and tinker with things, he loved reading the best. So one day, he lead Yusei down the north wing and said he had something special.

" Close your eyes." Jack said as he and Yusei stopped in front of a large door.

"What's this 'big surprize' about Jack?"

" Wouldn't be much of a surprize if I told you. Now your close your eyes, you'll like this I promise."

Yusei did as Jack ask him. After making sure he wouldn't peek, Jack opened the door and took Yusei by the hand. Leading him into a rather large room that was dark due to the curtians. He then had Yusei stand in the middle of the room and went to opened the curtians. Yusei tighten his eyes as the light flooded the room. Jack then allowed Yusei to open his eyes and Yusei couldn't believe the site in front of him.

The room was a huge library. Five levels of almost every book imaginable. Everything from Ulysses, to Oliver twist, to Anne of green gables. Yusei's eyes bulged with stunned mystification as a gasp of delight escaped his mouth.

"This is…incredible!" Yusei breathed. His eyes alive and bright with wonder. He had never seen something so amazing in his whole life. Yusei smile was wide and Jack felt a warmth in his chest as he watch Yusei. He was glad that he could do something for Yusei to make him happy.

"I'm glad you like this. It's your's if you wish."

"You mean that? All of this, for me?" Yusei asked , very stunned as Jack nodded. No one had ever done anything like this for him. Yusei walked over to Jack, taking his hand in his. Making the dragon king blush slightly at way Yusei smiled at him.

" Thank you. I can't tell you how this means to me."

"Your more than welcome. Anything you want, it's yours Yusei. You need only to ask."

" I don't really want anything Jack. The fact that you did this for me, means so much. I only wish I could do something for you in return."

Jack's eyes widened in surprized at Yusei's sweet words. He had never met someone as warm and meaningful as Yusei before. He never thought a person like that existed. Suddenly, Jack got down on one knee, and took Yusei's left hand. Yusei felt his heart beat speed up slightly as Jack kissed the back of Yusei's hand. His deep voice soft and gentle as he spoke.

"As long as I know your happy and safe Yusei, I don't need anything in return."

Jack told him this with a certain sadness in his voice. As much as Jack was starting to grow found of Yusei, he only had less than eight days to break his curse. Yusei would have to back to his own life tomarrow. And once he did, Jack knew that he would have no choice but to forget about Yusei. To just let him go.

"_You love me, but you don't know who I am. _

_I'm torn between this life lead and wear I stand._

_You love me but you don't know who I am,_

_So let me go, Just let me go-_

_You love me but you don't,_

_You love me but you don't,_

_You love me,_

_but you don't know who..."_

**Let me go: 3 doors down**

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: I have to say, the library scene, and the ballroom scene are my favorite parts in the whole movie. I'm up to 24 reveiws! YES! Keep em' coming guys!<strong>

**Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read.**

**Your princess commands you!**


	10. Sweet dream, beautiful nightmare

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter ten! I never thought I would get this far! Thank to all of you, I have! Let's do this! I OWN NOTHING!**

"talking"

(_thinking)_

"_song lyrics_"

* * *

><p><em>(The Atlas Castle, Midnight)<em>

_/Dream sequnce/_

_Yusei awoke from his slumber when a faint light began to glow beside him. He sat up straight and rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see a man kneeling before him. The man rose to stand and Yusei gasped faintly. The Man was tall, wearing a white suit with a long deep purple cape and tall boots. He had blond spiky hair and deep aymathis eyes._

_Yusei could have sworn those eyes were familer to him, but he just couldn't place where at the moment. The man smooth, velvet like voice ran a shiver up Yusei's spine as he spoke._

"_Good evening. I've come to ask you an important question."_

_"Who are you? I feel like I've seen you before, but-"_

_"There's no time to explain. I'm only allowed a few moments with you, so please listen to what I have to say."_

_The man told Yusei as he stood from his bed. He nodded, allowing the man to speak. The man sighed. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he began to ask Yusei his question.  
><em>  
><em>"Tell me , how do you feel about the dragon king? Is he important to you?"<em>

_"Of course he is! Jack is one of the closest friends I've ever had!" Yusei said with a sence devotion in his voice_

_"Then answer me this, if he were ask your hand in marriage, would you say yes?"_

_Yusei went into compelte shock with that question. Why would Jack ask him that? Yusei did have feelings for him, but did Jack have the same for him? The dragon king had been kind to Yusei, he was willing to give him anything he wanted. Yusei felt a slight warmth in his chest as he thought of this. Yet there was also a scence of doubt Yusei had as well._

_He then closed his eyes to think over the man's question. Before he could answer however, he felt himself being pushed back on to the bed. Yusei's eyes shot open to see the face of the dragon king hoving above him. A small smile on his face. Yusei's eyes soften as Jack grabbed both of Yusei's wrists with his tail. Pinning Yusei's arm's above his head while he ran his hands up Yusei's bear chest._

_Making him moan softly as Jack lowered his lips to wisper in Yusei's ear._

_"I want to give you everything Yusei. Anything you wish, just let me have you in return..."_

_"Jack, I-Mph!Mmmmm."_

_The dragon king cut Yusei off by giving a deep, tender kiss. Yusei eyes widened in surprize before fluttering close, wanting more from Jack as the kiss deepened. After two minutes that felt like an eternity, Yusei felt Jack break the kiss. After wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him close, Jack began to leave kisses all over Yusei's body. From his neck, to his cheast, to his stomach. _

_Yusei gasped when he felt a hand on his man hood covered by his night pants. He looked into Jack's eyes, noticing the lust and want burning inside him. Yet he wanted to be Yusei wanted this. After seeing the wanton look in Yusei's eyes, Jack pulled down Yusei's pants and grabbed his member gentely. Jack smirked at the surprized look on Yusei face as he began to pump him slowly.  
><em>

_"Yusei...how I want you...Seeing you act this way, knowing it's I that makes you want this, it's something that I don't deserve..." Jack whispered in Yusei's ear._

_Making his back arch as Jack began to faster and squeeze tighter._

_"Ah, ah, ah! Jack! T-this feeling! Ahhhh!" Yusei gasped._

_Squirming slightly since the feeling was new, but Yusei didn't reject it. He wasn't scared like he was with Kalin. This felt enjoyable and arousing. Jack continued pleasuring Yusei until he noticed how close he was to his climax. Jack leaned up and kissed Yusei deeply while embracing him gentley. Yusei wanted more as he came, his whole body hot just from the way Jack teased him._

_A moment later, Yusei's closed his eyes, exagusted. His wrists released and the feeling of Jack's arms disappered as he broke the kiss. Yusei layed on the bed painting heavy, still breathless from the sexual encounter. He then heard the voice of the man speak once more before sleep took him over once again._

_"I'll take this, as your answer."_

_Just as Yusei was about to ask what that ment, a vision of Jack came into Yusei's mind. He was sitting on the balcony in his room, looking very depressed. Suddenly a women came into the room. Yusei couldn't see her face but could tell it was a female by the body sructure. __She was holding a bow and arrow, aimed straight for Jack. Yusei tried to warn him but nothing came from his mouth._

_He watched in horror as Jack was shot, falling to the floor in pain._

_The women then stood above Jack, holding a sword perpared to strike. Yusei then noticted the same emerald green eyes that belonged to Sherry. Yusei tried to stop her but somehow could not move. Yusei watched as Sherry rammed the sword into Jack. Just then Yusei's vision went black and he cried as heard Jack scream in agony... _

(_End of dream)_

"NOOOO!" Yusei screamed as he eyes shot open.

Sitting straight up and painting hard as the morning sun began to shine through's window. He clenched his hand to his chest, wondering what the dream had ment as he stood up from the bed. A second later, Jack came bursting into the room. Compelelty out of breath as he opened the door.

"Yusei? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Jack asked franticly.

Yusei answered by quickly walking up to Jack and wrapping his arms around his waist. Placing his head in the dragon king's chest, Yusei let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding. Relife washed over him as he realised this was real. Jack was surprized by the sudden act of affection, but returned the embrace gentely. Rubbing Yusei's back as he whispered in his ear, hoping to calm him.

"Yusei, what happened? A nightmare?" Jack asked.

Yusei nodded and tightened his grip on Jack. Making sure that wouldn't just vanish into thin air.

"I see, don't worry. Your safe now. Nothing can hurt you, I'm here. " Jack said in a soothing manor.

Yusei relaxed as he closed his eyes. Glad it was only a dream.

Yet as Yusei recalled the feeling of Jack's lips on his own, he began to wonder if last night was truly a dream at all...

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who read this before, yes, I rewrote this chapter. I wanted to add a bit more.<strong>

**Believe this or not, in the orignal book of beauty and beast, an evil witch cursed a good prince turning him into a beast. He could only break the spell if a women pure of heart he would become his wife.**

**When the beast meets beauty, he asks her every night to be his wife and she would refuse. He then appered to beauty as his human self in a dream, asking why she would not except his hand in marrige. She tells him becaus she only likes him as a friend.**

**Just a little fairy tale triva for you. Personally, I like how diseny made it so the story had the beauty comes from within lesson better. I thought I tried to mix orginal and diseny though.**

**Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read. If I get five reveiw for this, then I'll update tomarrow.**

**Your princess commands you!**


	11. The farewell dance

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter elevlen! Thanks to every one who reveiwed! As promised, I updated today! I OWN NOTHING!**

"talking"

(_thinking)_

"_song lyrics_"

* * *

><p><em>(Atlas Castle, 6:30 PM)<em>

Jack nervously paced back and forth in the dinning hall waiting for Yusei that night. Jack was going to tell Yusei how he felt about him. The dragon king knew Yusei had leave that night, so Jack asked Yusei to spend one last evening with him before he left .Yusei agreed and Jack had all the servents spend the whole day on the preperaitons.

Jack had Carly taylor a fantasic suit for him. Leo and Luna set the dinning table with a huge feast. Once cleaned, the grand ball room had never looked more beautiful. Jack continued to pace untill the site of Yusei walking down the stair case made him gasp in awe.

Yusei was wearing a beautiful royal blue suit with gold on the trim. He also wore onyx boots, white hand gloves and black leather pants. Yusei felt a tad uncomfertable as walked down the steps. He was never really into fancy things. However it was a special occaion and Jack was nice enough to let him wear these. He walked down the stairs calmly, but also a tad nervous. Mostly because he couldn't get the nightmare from last night out of his head.

He wanted to tell Jack about it but he was afraid that would spoil the mood. Yusei relaxed as Jack bowed and greeted him at the bottom the stairs with a smile. Quickly forgetting the upsetting vision as he returned the smile. The dragon king then held his arm out for Yusei, which he took. Allowing Jack to lead him to the dinning room.

" I'm so glad you decided to stay a while longer." Jack told Yusei as he pulled out his chair for him.

"I am too. I was actully hoping I could spend some more time with you before I left." Jack blushed at Yusei's statement as he sat down.

The two of them talked , laughed and enjoyed each others company all through dinner. Suddenly the doors to the ball room opened and Jack lead Yusei onto the dance floor. Jack layed one hand on Yusei's hip, the other took Yusei's right hand. Jack could tell Yusei was nervous. He had a small light blush while he staired at his feet. Jack thought it to be adorable as he placed Yusei's left hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not very good at this Jack." Yusei admitted as Jack leaned in close and wispered softly in Yusei's ear.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just follow my lead." Yusei did a Jack said to do.

He then found that dancing wasn't as hard as he thought it was. He was having the time of his life as Jack twirled him around on the dance floor. After one more dance, Jack lead Yusei to balcony. The two of them sat on a stone bench and gazed at the night sky. After a moment, Yusei broke the silence between them.

"Thanks again for everything Jack. This has been wonderful, I honestly wish I could stay."

"Then why don't you? I certianly have enjoyed having you here. I would love for you to stay." Jack said to Yusei. Smiling at him while trying to think of how to spill his feelings to Yusei.

"I would too. But, I can't." Yusei said with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Why not? Is something wrong?" Jack asked as his eyes widened in sadness at Yusei's words. Yusei shook his head as his answer before he looked up to gazed into Jack's deep volite eyes.

"As much as I enjoy being here, I still have a friend and my father back home. Now that the snow's not as steep, I have to let them know that I'm okay. Please Jack."

Jack's heart began to sink, for he knew that Yusei was right. Yusei had been here for nearly five days. His famliy must be conserned for him. Plus the snow storm had long since past. Yusei had to go home, even if Jack wasn't ready for him to go. Jack sent Leo to get Yusei's things and then had Yusei follow him to his room.

When they entered, Yusei noticed that the rose had less petels on it than the last time he was there. Jack took something small out of a jewlery box and held it up to the light to show Yusei. The item was a sliver ring. Decorated with a large sapphire in the middle. Surrounded by a pair of dragon wings.

"This ring is magical Yusei . Simply place this on your ring finger, turn it three times and you will be sent home to your family." Jack continued to explain while he cupped Yusei face in his left hand. Gazing into Yusei's eyes that were a blue as deep as the ocean while he did so.

"If you ever wish to see me again, turn the ring twice and you shall return to me. However, that option will only be open to you for seven days. Once that time passes, I will no longer be here to greet you should you return."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked as Jack leaned in closer. He lips only inches away from Yusei's as he slipped something else into his pocket.

"That pendent will show you anything in world. This way you'll always be able to look back,and remember me..." Jack wispered softly.

He closed the gap between them. Giving Yusei a warm tender kiss that he gave into imeditely. While Yusei was distracted, Jack quickly slipped the ring on his finger and turned it three times. Just as the two broke apart, Yusei began to dissapper into a stardust looking light. He tried to reached for Jack, but he was alreadly on his way home.

"JACK!"

"Goodbye...my Yusei."

Jack wispered to himself as he watched Yusei fade away. Once he was alone, he hung his head in sadness. As tears began to fall for the first time from the dragon kings eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>Good grife, I'm such a sucker for romantic cleshies. I hope you guys like this. Were getting close to the climaxs now! So keep those reveiws coming!<br>**

**Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read.**

**Your princess commands you!**


	12. The princess's Jelousy, A father's gift

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter twelve! Wow! I'm almost done with this! I'm so glad you guys enjoy this so much! If you guys have any request for another Jack/Yusei story, let me know! I OWN NOTHING!**

"talking"

(_thinking)_

"_song lyrics_"

* * *

><p><em>(September 25th, 6:30 PM)<em>

Yusei stood in his room at his house, staring out his window. When the dust cloud settled, Yusei was right at his front door. His father and Crow were glad he came back safe. Yusei apologized for not getting the part for his father. Mr. Fudo didn't mind, he was just glad his son was safe. Yusei told them both about Jack and his adventure at the castle. Surprizely they believed him and were very suprized that Yusei surivied.

Of course Yusei left out the part about the kiss. Four days had gone by since Yusei returned and everything seemed to back to normal. However, something didn't feel right to Yusei. Although he was home, he felt empty. His head was filled with thoughts Jack and the sad look on his face when Yusei left.

He pulled the pendent Jack gave him out of his pocket and gazed at the design on the front. It was a dragon with white and sliver wings, flying through a star filled sky. He opened the top to see a mirror inside. Yusei gazed at his reflection and asked the mirror.

"Show me Jack Atlas."

An image of Jack stood on the castle balcony. Loneliness and depression shown in his once viberent deep volite eyes. Yusei wanted to go back to Jack more than anything but he knew he couldn't. He had Crow and his father here. They ment alot to him and he couldn't just up and leave them.

Yet at the same, Jack was always on Yusei's mind and he couldn't figure out why. He also couldn't get the feeling of Jack's kiss out of his head either. Suddenly heard a knock on his door. Closing the pendent, he slipped it into his pocket just as his father entered the room.

"Yusei, Dinner's ready son."

"Okay, be down in a moment Dad." Yusei said, answering his father in a monotone voice.

Mr. Fudo could tell something was troubling Yusei as he watched him come down stairs a few mintues later. Yusei normaly kepted to himself but he hadn't been acting the same since he came home. He also noticed that Yusei was barely eatng anythng. Almost like something from him was missing. As Yusei sat down at the table to eat, he swayed back and forth in his chair. He then passed out and fell onto the floor. Mr. Fudo turned around fast and ran to check on Yusei.

"Yusei! Yusei answer me son!" Mr. Fudo called out to him.

Yusei could hear his father cries as he faded into unconsciousness. Crow and Sherry came to the house just as Yusei passed out and they helped carry Yusei to his bedroom. Sherry volinteered to watched over Yusei . She became worried as she watched him toss and turn in his sleep. As he did so, Sherry noticed a pendent fall out Yusei's pocket and onto the floor. She picked the item and opened the top. At first Sherry could only see her refelction, but Yusei moaned Jack's name in his sleep, the mirror activated.

"J-Jack.W-wait, w-wait f-for me."

At the sound of Jack's name, the mirror in the pendent projected an image of him. Sherry dropped the item as she gasped in fear at the beastly site of the dragon king. She then noticed a sliver ring Yusei's left hand. Sherry slipped it off his finger and studied it closely. Sherry then put two and two togther and scowled at the image of the dragon on the floor in jelously.

"So, Yusei must have feelings for this, this monster. Well, I won't have it! Not at all! I'm getting my bow and arrow! I'm going to lay sege to that old castle and take that beasts head as my trophy! I'm not going to hand Yusei over to that thing! Not when he has someone like me!"

Sherry declared as she threw the ring on floor. Stomping it into peices. With that, Sherry then left the Fudo house hold on her horse to return to her manor. To perpare for battle.

_(The Fudo house hold, 8:00 P.M.)_

Yusei awoke groggy to see his father standing over him. He sat up slowly as his father handed him a glass of water.

"How are you feeling, son?"

"Okay, what happened?" Yusei asked as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"You passed out for about a half hour. Sherry was here,but she left about moment ago quite suddenly."

Yusei suddenly relized that something from his hand was missing. He then noticed the blue shappire from his ring was on the floor. The ring band was shattered into peices. Yusei quickly got out of bed and picked up the shining jewle. Yusei gripped the shappire in his right hand as tears ran down his face.

" Jack h-he give this to me Dad. He said that if I want to return to him, that I had to turn the ring twice. Now it's destroyed and can't get back to him. I have only five hours before a week has past! I won't get back to him in time!"

Mr. Fudo bent down to his son sitting on floor in sadness. He placed a hand on his shoulder in comfert as he picked up the pendent that was on the floor. He gazed at the image of the dragon king that was shown in the mirror. He then asked Yusei a question which he knew he had the answer. He just had to admit that answer to himself.

"Yusei, this Jack you told me about, you love him don't you?"

Yusei's eyes widened at his fathers question. Jack had been the one person to except who he was. He was kind and gentle to him, he cared him when he was sick. Jack was always at his side. Jack never abandoned him and always made Yusei feel safe. He could easily talk to Jack about anything. He could always get an honest opinoin from him.

Yusei then relized that the question his father asked was the same one the man in his dream asked. Yusei smiled to himself, thinking how foolish he was not to see it before. Yusei stood up, put on his boots and jacket and went downstairs. His father went after him.

"Yusei? Where are you going?"

"I have to get to Jack Dad. He's done so much for me. I have to go back and be there for him. I'm sorry."

Mr. Fudo smiled at his son, knowing he had the answer. He then had Yusei fallow him down to the basement. Yusei watched as his father pulled off a white sheet that covered something rather large. Yusei's eyes widened as he gazed at what appered to be a bike of some sort. It was red, with pipes on the back, an engine and head lights, almost like a car.

"I call it, a motor cycle. This can get you to the castle in half the time it takes to walk, and you can go through certain areas that a car can't take you."

Yusei smiled as his father explained. Greatful that he did this for him, Yusei hugged his father, which Mr. fudo returned. He then handed Yusei a helmet, and showed him how the vehical worked. He then stood back and prayed for his son's safety as he watched him race off into the night.

_(Thanks, Dad. Hold on Jack, I'm on my way!...)_

* * *

><p><strong> I thought throwing Yusei's duel runner in this would be a cool touch. Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read.<strong>

**Your princess commands you!**


	13. The confesstion of true love

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter thrithteen! We're the climax now, so grab the popcorn and tissues.**

"talking"

(_thinking)_

"_song lyrics_"

* * *

><p>Sherry entered the dimly lit castle. Her bow and arrow in hand as she wondered the halls. She made her way down the west wing hall and found Jack in his room. She walked in slowly as she aimed for the kill. Jack stood over the table the burning rose sat on. He sighed sadly as one of the last three petels turned to ash. He turned to Sherry as she entered the room. He didn't even bother to defend himself as she took aim, ready to shoot swift and sraight.<p>

"So, you must be this Jack that Yusei is so infactuated with. You were in love with weren't you? Hmp, you must placed a spell on him. I don't see how else would he fall for such an ugly creature like your self."

Sherry asked as Jack merly turned his back to her. A single tear from a broken heart ran down his face. Sherry growled in frustration as she demaned Jack to speak to her. He only turned to her slightly and turned back to gazed out the window. His voice sad and depressed as he spoke quitely.  
><strong><br>**  
>"You are the same as I was when I was human. Selfish, heartless, willing to do anything to get what you want. Even hurt others. You may be beautiful but your looks are not going to last. And what will you do when that happens?"<p>

Sherry answered the dragon king by shooting an arrow sraight into his back. Growled in pain as Sherry then kicked him through a stain glass window. Rain had begun to fall down heavly with no sign of stopping. Sherry stepped over the fame and walked onto the blacony. A deadly look in her eyes as she walked towards Jack with a sword in hand.

"Had I wanted your opinion, I would have asked. You, of all creatures have no right to judge me! Let alone compare me to a lowly being such as yourself. You, who have never been, nor ever will be loved, by anyone!"

Sherry then kicked Jack again onto the roof and he just about fell off the edge. Sherry then jumped onto the roof and kicked Jack once more. Jack didn't get up. He felt like he had no reason too. He didn't want to live if he couldn't have the one person who ment everything to him. Just as Sherry was about to slice Jack's head off, a voice rang through the air.

"NOOO!"

A voice that was all to familer to the dragon king. Jack eyes went wide as he looked down from the ledge. There at the gates of the castle, was the person he longed for. There, with kindness and consern in his deep blue eyes, stood his Yusei. Jack gazed at him from above as he wispered the name of the man he loved.

"_Yusei...My Yusei."_

"NO! SHERRY, PLEASE DON'T!"

Yusei begged as Jack began to stand. Taking Sherry's sword in hand just as she was about to strike. Sherry's eyes widened in shock and fear as Jack pushed back against her sword. The dragon king now had a reason to fight back .The two began to square off. Sherry kept swinging her sword in vain while Jack grabbed the sword. Tossing the weapon aside. Yusei quickly got back on his bike and used it break threw the castle doors.

He then jumped off his bike, threw off his helmet and ran up stairs toward the west wing. Yusei ran faster than he thought he ever had in life, and he wouldn't stop untill he was next to Jack again. It was almost as if he could feel Jack's heart calling to him, telling Yusei that he had to get Jack as fast as his legs would take him.

Jack had long since beaten Sherry, he was now holding her by the neck over the edge. Sherry had fear in her eyes as she begged Jack to let her go, saying she would anything while he just glared at her. Jack was so very tempted to let her go and watch him fall, but he didn't. Jack realised right then, why he'd been cursed in the first place.

He realised that if he did drop her, it would have proved he learned nothing from this curse. That he would go back to being no better than the selfish women in his hand. And Yusei, would never forgive him. Jack would rather have thrown himself over that ledge at that moment then live with that. He growled as he stepped back, placing Sherry on her knees still having her neck in his grasp.

"Get out of my castle and never return." Jack said dangerously in low voice,tossing Sherry aside. Yusei made it to the balcony just then. He ran to railing and called out to Jack. Despite how breathless he was at the moment.

"JACK!"

The dragon king turned at the sound of his name to see Yusei standing on the balcony. He was holding his hand out to Jack. Panting heavly with that beautiful smile of his on his face.

"Yusei."

Jack smiled as spread his wings and flew up the roof towards him. He landed on the other side of the railing and took a hold of Yusei's hand. Jack cupped Yusei's face in his other hand, he never felt more happiness as he did being with the man he loved once again. Yusei smiled, closing his eyes as he leaned into Jack's tender touch.

"You came back to me..."

"I had too. Nothing felt the same without you Jack."

" Yusei, I -ARRGHHH!"

Jack howled in pain as a dagger was stabbed in his side. Sherry had climbed up and plunged the dagger into him. She laughed as she pulled out her weapon. She was about to strike once more but lost her footing and fell from the railing to jagged rocks below. Jack almost joined her but Yusei grabbed him by his jacket and helped climb over the railing.

Yusei gently laid Jack on the floor of the balcony, gently caressing his face. Jack open his eyes, gazing at Yusei as he breathed in and out heavly. Tears began to fall down Yusei face as he watched the dragon king in pain. His heart sank in sadness at not being able to help Jack.

"You..You.. came b-back."

" Of course I did Jack. I couldn't let Sherry...Oh Jack this is all my fault. Sherry broke the ring the you gave me otherwise I would have been -" Jack cut off Yusei by placing a clawed finger to his lips. Smiling at how selfless he was.

"Shhh...N-no this, wasn't y-your fault Yusei. I deverse this. P-perhaps- it's better- it's better this way."

"Don't talk like that. You'll be fine, we're together again and this time I'll stay with you. Everything's gonna be alright Jack, you'll see I promise."

Jack placed a hand to Yusei cheek. Gazing into his deep blue eyes as his vision began to fade. He ran a thumb over Yusei's soft and tender cheeks to wipe away his tears.

"At least- I got to see you...one last time. My Yusei." Jacks eyes closed as his head fell back onto the balcony floor. Yusei eyes went wide. Gasping in horror as he tried to shake him awake.

"No, No Jack! You can't leave me! Please..." Yusei begged as he layed on Jack's chest.

Clinning to the dragon king's jacket as he cried softly. Just as the last petle from the burning rose turned to ash, wispered softly Jack his answer. The answer he had to the question both his father and the man in his dream had asked him.

"Jack...I love you."

* * *

><p>Suddenly, just as Yusei thought Jack had left him, the dragon king's body started to rise off the floor. Burning crimson flames began to swirl around Jack's body as his cape wrapped itself around him. Once the flames stopped, Yusei looked back to see Jack's body still covered by the cape and slowly floating down to rest on the balcony floor.<p>

Yusei hesitantly moved forward, when figure began to move. The cape slid off the figure as he stood. Yusei's eyes grew wide. Reconasing the face of the figure as the man in his dreams as he turned to face him. Yusei slowly took a couple of steps forward while the person in front of him closed the distance.

"Yusei...it's me. "

Yusei wasn't quite sure until he took a close at the figures eyes. Yusei smiled widely when he noticed the same deep purple as in Jack's eyes. Yusei's eyes lit up, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck in happiness and relife.

"Jack! It was you all along! You were the prince in my dream, and the prince in painting weren't you?" Jack nodded as held Yusei in his arms.

" I had to be sure of how you truly felt about me Yusei. I had to know if could love me equlely as and both the dragon beast and as a human. And yet, somehow I knew. I knew that you were the one who was ment for me." Yusei smiled, overjoyed at Jack's loving words.

Jack gazed into Yusei's eyes as he leaned in close while running his hand through Yusei's coal gray hair. The two them then came together for a passionette kiss. The burning flames that surrounded Jack had become starlight that shot up into the sky as fire works. Changing the castle from dark and dim to it's origanal beauty, with blue and volite roses growing all around the castle.

Carly, Leo and Luna came up to the balcony. Happy to see the couple had come together. They were just about to leave to give them privacy when Jack broke the kiss and called to them.

"Hold it right there, you three!" The three main servants freezed at the sound on their masters voice. They turned to Jack with grateful smile on his face.

"As my servants and my loyal friends who have stayed with me though out this whole ordeal, I thank you. There is something very important that you all must take witness too."

Jack then got down on one knee as he did in the library. With the last bit of magic left from the spell, Jack reconjured the ring that Sherry destroyed. The blue shappire that Yusei saved, foalted from his pocket and was placed in the middle of the band. Jack then placed the ring on Yusei's third left finger once again. Gazing up into Yusei's eyes as he asked him the same question he did in his dream.

"Yusei Fudo, I love you. You saved me from myself, and showed me something much more percious than any riches or jewle could fulfill. I ask you now, will you make my heart even more fulfilled, and marry me?"

Yusei gasped in shock and surprize. He then smiled as he began to cry tears of joy. With no question in his heart or mind, he gave Jack the obivous answer.

" I love you Jack Atlas. Of course I will marry you."

The three servants celebrated in joy as Jack stood up to hold Yusei in a tight embrace. Carly stood there crying in happiness while Leo and Luna danced around in circles.

Yusei then pulled back from Jack, as the two leaned in for another passionate kiss. Yusei smiled to himself, he was no longer that Jack was going to be with him, always.

The curse of the dragon king had now finally ended. For he had found his true love...

_"Tale as old as time,_

_song as old as rythm,_

Beauty and the Beast"

* * *

><p><strong>SOTP: Hey, HEY! GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT! THE SHOW'S NOT OVER YET!<strong>

One last chapter to go! For those of you who have asked me, NO have not forgotten my other stories. I just had to finish this now, since I was so close to the end. Okay, I know guys have been waiting for the lemon in this chapter, so I will do my best to get the final chapter up by wensday!

**I cannot thank you guys enough, for all the reveiws! There reason I've been able to get this far! I love you all!**

Read, reveiw, repeat with other fics you read.

**Your princess commands you!**


	14. A happy ending

**SOTP: Hey guys! Chapter Fourteen! Final chapter! I would once again, like to thank everyone who has reviewed this! WARNING! There is YAOI LEMON in this chapter! GUY ON GUY ACTION! If you are under age or uncomfertable with this, please skip! I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of "A king 's transformation."I OWN NOTHING! **

"talking"

(_thinking)_

"_song lyrics_"

* * *

><p>Both the wedding and the reseption were lavish and beautiful. Jack did everything within his power to make the celebration of the union of him and Yusei perfect. The whole town was invited, and Yusei's Father had never been more proud of his son. For he had chosen to follow his heart. By doing so, Yusei had found his true love. Everyone had a marvalous time, especialy Jack and Yusei. Ethiner man had felt happier in their whole lives as they danced in each others arms.<p>

After a long and joyous event, everyone returned home. Jack allowed his servants to leave the mess to deal with in the morning. Jack and Yusei walked down the west wing together towards to the master bedroom. Yusei yawned softly as the day begain to take it's toll on him. Jack smiled at how cute he thought Yusei looked when he was tried.

"Sleeply?" Jack asked with a laugh in his voice.

"Well, yeah. I mean it's been one hell of day. And it's been full of surprizes, one after the other."

" I understand. The day has been pretty unbelievable. However, it's also one day, I'll never forget."

"Me ethier." Yusei replied with a tried smile on his face.

The two men continued the rest of the way hand in hand with Yusei leaning on Jack's shoulder. The couple reached the double doors to the bedroom which Jack opened. He then surprized Yusei by picking him up and carrying him bridle style into the room. Yusei blushed, slightly embaressed untill Jack met his lips in a passionate kiss.

Yusei's eyes fluttered closed as Jack continued to walk them over to the bed. Jack broke the kiss as he gently laided Yusei on the King sized bed. Yusei's blush deepened as he felt strong hands undo the buttions on his tuxsido and shirt. Yusei moaned softly as Jack began carresing his stomach with such gentle but experienced touch. The same touch as he felt in his dream.

Jack removed both pieces of clothing and his own top half completely. Throwing them to the volite carpet floor as he started to kiss Yusei's tan neck. Yusei's moans became louder as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck. The sound was like sweet music to the king's ears.

"_Ahhh, mmm-hpm, Jack...Don't-mph...don't... stop..."_

Jack had no intention of stopping as he continued to pleasure his new lover. He trailed his kisses from Yusei's neck to his chest. He then began to suck on each of his nipples. Finally, Jack reached Yusei's stomach and slowly ran a hand up his left thigh while doing so. Yusei shivered in pleasure, dispite the fact he was still wearing his pants. Which had become insanely tight as Jack continued his movements. Just as Jack was about to remove Yusei's pants, Yusei grabbed Jack hand. Gazing at him with pleading eyes.

_"Jack...wait...stop...Please, j-just hold me... just for a moment..."_

Jack stopped his movements and laided down next to Yusei. He used his left hand and began to stroke Yusei's coal gray hair. Yusei wrapped his arms around Jack's body while the king used his other hand to pull Yusei closer to him. Yusei had suddenly become nervous. He held onto the king like he was his life line. Jack took in Yusei gentle,wind like scent as he wispered softly in his lover's ear.

_"Tell me what's troubling you, my Yusei."_

Yusei felt calm at hearing Jack call him his. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into his chest. He began to feel relaxed again as Jack rubbed his back. Yusei placed his head on Jack's shoulder and wispered breathlessly into his ear.

"_I'm afraid Jack. It's not that I don't want you, I do. But I have to know something first. Will we always be together like? Will you love me even if I grow old? Even if I don't look the same as I do now?."_

Jack layed Yusei on his back and smiled down at him. Using one hand to caress his cheek while he took Yusei's hand with the other and placed it on his chest.

"_Do you feel this Yusei? This is my heart. As long as this beats, I will stay with you. Just as you've stayed with me. I can't say your beauty isn't what makes me love you cause its part of it. But it doesn't matter to me how your body looks. I love you. It won't make any differents in the way I feel about you."_

Yusei smiled with love and warmth in his eyes as he nodded at Jack's words. He wrapped his arms around the kings neck once more as he leaned in close for a kiss. Jack returned the kiss before running his touge across Yusei's lips. Yusei gasped softly, allowing Jack enterance. The two lovers had thrown themsevles in a hot makeout session. Their tongues battling for dominance in their fearceful battle.

Jack continued where he left off. Removing Yusei's pants and boxers as he continued to explore the caverans of Yusei's mouth. Yusei moaned in pleasure as he ran his hands over Jack's well tone chest. Making him moan in return. Jack then broke the kiss, removed his own pants and grabbed both of Yusei's wirst with one hand.

"_Oh my Yusei...Your so hard already...I'll have to take care of that..."  
><em>  
>Jack said as he fully gripped Yusei's member, stroking hard and fast. Yusei nearly lost mind in pleasure as Jack<p>

_"AHHH,MMMHP, JACK! "_

Jack then released Yusei's member. Licking the cum that he pumped from Yusei off his fingers, one by one. Yusei thought that was hot to watch as he blushed deeply when Jack gazed at him seductively. Jack then placed one of his fingers at Yusei's entrance, pushing inside. Yusei let out a cry of pain, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. Jack cooed to him softly, hoping to calm him as he inserted another finger, beginning to stretch him.

_"Mmmmph! Jack...ahhh!"_

"_I'm sorry Yusei. Just relax...It will hurt less if you relax..." _Yusei shook his head as Jack continued to search for Yusei's sweet spot.

"_No...it dosen't hurt Jack...it just...feels...odd...I've never felt this way, before. But this feels- good..."_

"Oh, it will be feel even better in a moment...Trust me."

Jack wispered as he placed himself at Yusei's entrance. Slipping into him slowly, Yusei cried in pain at first untill felt Jack hit a certain spot that made him moan loudly in pleasure. Jack kissed Yusei tenderly to help him forget the pain. Jack let go of Yusei's wirsts to hold himself up so as not to crush Yusei. Jack moaned as their kiss continued to deepen.

Yusei wrapped his arms around Jack's neck as the king continued to dive into him over and over. Yusei felt so tight, so warm, Jack was enjoying every mintue of this. The king suddenly relised that this was Yusei's first time. He quickly broke the kiss to make sure Yusei was alright.

"_Y-Yusei? Are you alright ? Are you in an-"_

Jack was cut off by Yusei placing a finger to his lips. He smiled, lust filled his eyes as he came close to wisper in Jack's ear.

_"I'm fine Jack. Th-thank you..for being..condiserate...but please..go faster, I want...No, I need you, please..."_

Jack's eyes softened as he nodded and took Yusei's hand. Nuzzling his face against Yusei's tender plam before he wrapped up Yusei in an embrace. He hissed in slight pain but that quickly turned to pleasure as Jack speeded up. Yusei's piants became heavery and moans became louder. He was loving everything Jack was doing to him.

_"Ohh, Jack! I feel something! I- I think I'm-"_

_"I know Yusei. I-I feel it too. Let's come together..." _

The two lovers reached their release, both calling out each others names when they hit their climax. Jack fell to the left side of Yusei, covered them both with a blanket and pulled him close to his chest. Yusei wrapped his arms around Jack's torso, feeling happier than he ever had in his life. Jack smiled, feeliing the same way.  
><em><br>"I love you Jack, I only wish I could give you something to thank you for what you've given me."_

Yusei wispered as Jack stroked his back again. Jack looked down at Yusei with love in his eyes and smiled as he gave Yusei a soft kiss. Wispering to him in return.

_"I love you too my Yusei. But you don't have to give me anything. You alreadly gave me your love. That's all I need."_

The two lovers smiled at each other as they fell asleep in one anothers arms. Happier than they'd ever been, The two would go on to live together, dream together, and love each other for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>So, obivously the king and his one true love, lived happly, ever after.<p>

_**The end**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks once again to all who reveiwed. I honestly didn't think this would turn out as well as this did. For my next big story, I'm thinking of writing a JackYusei pairing with the little mermaid! Or cinderella, which ever hits me with more insperation first.**

**I'm glad you all loved this story and I'm proud to say I enjoyed writing this! I'm proud of myself, cause this is the first full story I've written that I've finished. And I owe it all to you guys! **

**So as always, read reveiw, and repeat ith other fics you read!**


End file.
